The Mistake in Vegas
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: my first fanfic..... what happens when booth and bones get drunk and married in VEGAS? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, IT ALL BELONGS TO FOX BROADCASTING
1. That Morning

Rays of gold danced on their faces through the window. Doors in the hallways creaked open and closed along with clanging of food trays. Suddenly, there was a knock on the hotel door that caused Brannan to jump up, leaving her partner asleep next to her. She didn't move, but her heart exploded in her chest and she was breathing fast.

"Oh, my God," she gasped. Her eyes turned to stare at Booth who was still sound asleep next her. She stumbled out of the bed and rummaged through the mess of clothes on the floor in an attempt to find something comfortable, no matter whose is was. Within less than a minute she was dressed in Booth's boxers and his white tank-top.

"Ohhh," she moaned and rubbed her temple, finally realizing the headache. She headed toward the bathroom to vomit and throw down an Aspirin.

Booth rolled over and didn't recognize that he was on the edge of the bed.

"Ooph!" he murmured as he fell over. "Bones?" He whispered. His headache was more obvious than Brennan's was at first. _What the hell happened?_ He thought. Noticing the pile of clothes on the floor, he stood up and looked for the ones he wore last. _Where are they?_ Knowing that Brennan would see him soon, he squeezed into her red dress, ripping it slightly. _It's better to be wearing _something_, rather than nothing when Bones comes in_, Booth thought.

"Bones, you in there?" he banged his fist on the bathroom door. "I need to, uh," he couldn't even finish his sentence before cupping his hand to his mouth and swallowing. "Shit." The door opened and there she stood.

"Where is the Aspirin?" Bones asked. "I have a headache."

"Of course you do, you have a hangover," Booth told her as if she was 5 years old. Complete silence filled the room as they stared at each other in each other's clothes from the night before.

"What the hell happened last night?" Booth broke the silence. And then she saw it.

"I don't know, but look," Bones pointed at something shining in her eyes. She reached for the nightstand but wound up falling over.

"You okay?" Booth winced as he helped her up with his headache.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brennan said grabbing what was on the counter and holding it up. They both stared at it in disbelief.

"Maybe it's not ours," Bones said as rationally as she could. Once again, silence poured through the room and the glimmer of the diamond ring in Brennan's hand shimmered. "Help me find the other so we can see if they're a match."

She ran around the room searching for the rings partner, like it was a piece of evidence in a murder case. Booth stood still, trying not to freak out. "Holy shit."

"Are you going to help me find the other ring, or stand there and not compartmentalize anything?" Bones yelled. She was obviously awake and aware of the world around her.

"Maybe we should call Sweets," he made an attempt to compartmentalize, while smoothing the silky dress.

"What use is that going to do, Booth?"

"Jeez, I don't know!" he threw his hands in the air and something flung off his finger. "Aw, crap!" And there it was: the other ring. Booth held a ring, as did Brennan. Suddenly, Brennan's cell phone started ringing.

"Brennan," she answered.

"M- m-maybe we can just, ya know, get an annulment!" Booth shouted in the background.

"Shut up!" Bones shouted back. "Sorry, Ange, that was, um- " Booth's eyes widened at Angela's name. "Oh, great! Perfect! Now Angela knows!" He collapsed on the bed with his hands over his face.

"Hold on, can I call you back? What- no. Ange, we're fine. Nothing happened," she threw her phone at Booth and sat on the edge of the bed. "I hung up."

"Good," Booth sighed. "So w-w-what are we going to do?" His soft brown eyes met her deep crystal ones. "We're married now."

"I am aware of that, Booth," the tension between the two grew as Brennan began to fold the clothes on the floor. "We should get it annulled. After all, we were not of sound mind. I can't even remember anything." Just as Booth was about to say something, his phone rang. He flipped it open and hit the 'ignore' key and threw it across the room. To add to the sound, the alarm clock went off.

"Oh, God. Our flight leaves in a half hour back to D.C." he hurried around the room gathering his things. "Let's just-" a sigh "-wait until we get back home, okay?"

"Alright," said his newlywed. "We'll wait."


	2. Hiding It

Back in Washington D.C. at the Jeffersonian Institution, Dr. Temperance Brennan had fallen asleep on her desk. Dr. Cam Soroyan barged through the glass doors.

"Dr. Brennan, we have a-" she tiled her head. "Dr. Brennan!"

"Yes?" Bones quickly raised her head. "I was just, um…" she searched her brain for the right thing to say. "I was…"

"It's okay, I understand. You just came back from Vegas; a lot of drinking," Cam winked. "By the way, what happened between you and Booth?" Brennan sat still for a moment and said nothing. She and Booth decided that they didn't want anyone to know they were married. "Why, why would you suspect that something occurred between me and Booth?" Before anyone could say anything more, Brennan's office phone rang. "Brennan," she answered. Nervously she glanced at Cam not knowing what to do. She didn't want to tell her it was her husband. "Hey Angela," but to make things worse, Angela actually did walk in.

"Bren? How'd you know it was me?" _Oh, shit. _Bones thought. _Drop the phone to cause distraction. No, say you have a case. But then they'll know I won't when I come back to the lab. Say anything. ANYTHING!_

"Bones? You there? Hello?" Booth shouted over the line. Luckily the phone wasn't on speaker. Brennan swallowed and stood up, still grasping the phone.

"Stop calling me!" she screamed and slammed the phone into the receiver. "Sorry. That was my… um…" An awkward silence poured over the room.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Angela asked her best friend. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine. I just, have to, go to the platform. And identify some remains."

"But there's nothing on the table," Dr. Soroyan pointed out. Annoyed, Brennan rolled her eyes and shooed everyone out of her office. After a few minutes of alone time, Bones' cell phone rang. She looked around before answering it. "Hey, Booth. Sorry about before. Cam and Angela were in my office."

"Oh. You didn't tell them anything, did you?" Booth questioned.

"No."

"Walk out of your office when no one is watching."

"Why? Where are you?"

"Just do it!" Booth shoved his phone in his pocket, wherever he was at the moment. Rolling her eyes, Brennan stood up and walked out of her office like she was told. She stood for a while, and then decided to turn around and go back into her office. Before she had the chance to turn, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a supply closet. Like an instinct, she kicked whoever abducted her and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. She pulled out her phone and started to call Booth, but then she heard his phone ringing next to her. _Shit, I just knocked Booth out!_ She thought. _I have to make sure he's okay. _"Booth?" She shook him. Nothing. "Booth!" Without realizing anything, tears grew in her eyes. She wiped them away and waited for him to wake up.


	3. The Closet Laughter

After being knocked out by his partner and wife, Booth opened his eyes to find Brennan resting her head on his shoulder. They were both crammed in the supply closet.

"Bones?" he groaned.

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed. "Booth, I apologize for, knocking you out. It's just, after years of being attacked sometimes, it grows to be a reflex. Do you… accept my apology?" Booth smiled and let out a giggle as he told her that everything is okay. "Now, let's get out of this stupid closet and talk in my office," Brennan sighed, grabbing the door knob. "Uh oh." That last 'uh oh' really caught Booth's attention.

"Uh oh, what uh oh?" he snapped. Bones grinded her teeth and faced her partner, so close that she could feel his breath on her nose.

"The door appears to be stuck." Booth rolled his eyes and pushed her aside. He pushed, banged, kicked at the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Ohhh shit."

"So I'm guessing you wanted to talk about the annulment?" Bones asked. Booth sighed and held both hands behind his head.

"Yeah, about that…" he began. "I was thinking maybe we don't do it." Hearing that, Brennan lost it. She held her stomach and knelt down just so that her head would be squeezed between her husband's legs if she leaned any closer.

"I mean it, Bones!" Booth chuckled. Whenever Bones laughed, which was a rare event, he had to laugh too. That only made her laugh harder, until she had the hiccups. Hiccup, hiccup! "Bones, you okay?"

"Hah hah, yes I'm fine. Really, what did you want to say?" she tried to collect herself. Hiccup. "Ugh, I need a glass of water."

"Want me to scare you?" Booth asked, flashing his gun from his sport jacket.

"No, Booth. I can- " Hiccup. " –wait. Continue." Hiccup.


End file.
